


Посредственность в классной комнате

by Soffi_Bayard



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffi_Bayard/pseuds/Soffi_Bayard
Summary: После небольшой ссоры Карма и Нагиса долго не разговаривали. Как же их собираются помирить их друзья?





	Посредственность в классной комнате

Два парня, идущие на урок физкультуры, разговаривали о разных мелочах — какое настроение у каждого, какой урок на сегодня получился лучше, хотя это относилось только к голубоволосому пареньку, ведь огненоволосый делал все уроки одинаково хорошо. Так же они пытались придумать ещё один, вскоре неудавшийся, план по убийству Коро-сенсея. Пока парни шли на спортивную площадку, красноволосый то и дело касался пальцами руки своего собеседника, от чего тот на секунду замолкал и, немного краснея, посматривая на рыжика, которому, в свою очередь, это очень нравилось, продолжал разговор.

После построения и разбивая по парам, эти двое направились подальше от остальных ребят, точнее Карма потащил Нагису ближе к лесу, чтобы им никто не мешал тренироваться. Акабане заверил Карасуму-сенсея, что им двоим нужно быть подальше от других учеников класса Е, т.к. хотя Шиота Нагиса и обладает природным талантом, он всё ещё не умеет им управлять, а самому Акабане Карме тренировки просто не нужны.

Парень с очень женственным телом прекрасно понимал, что хотя они вдвоём и договорились дождаться конца занятий, для Кармы не существует запретов. Прокручивая у себя в голове все события в его жизни, происходившие в компании Акабане, Нагиса начал понимать, что дальше хождения за ручку их отношения не продвинулись. И это очень настораживало. Шиота понимал, что Карма не станет наваливаться на него, тем более посреди урока, но то, что надвигалось на него с каждым его шагом, когда они шли к лесу, не просто не давало ему покоя, а даже начинало постепенно нервировать его. С одной стороны Нагиса хотел, чтобы его парень поцеловал его, обнял, прижимая к себе, но с другой, он побаивался Акабане потому, что не известно, что у этого психа в голове. Один раз, всего один раз Шиота попытался высвободить свою руку из захвата Кармы, но Нагисе хватило лёгкого сдавливания его запястья, чтобы отступиться от этой затеи.

На удивление Шиоты, Карма начал заниматься физкультурой, а не приставать к нему, хотя ощущение пристального наблюдения со стороны Акабане не давало Нагисе покоя.

Как ни странно, урок физкультуры начался и закончился без происшествий. Наш природой одарённый убийца начал собирать оружие, что после их тренировки валялось по округе. И всё бы хорошо, но Карма предложил голубоглазке ещё один бой, чтобы закрепить сегодняшний урок. На недоверчивый взгляд Шиоты, этот чёртик начал рассказывать, что всё ещё в обиде на него за то, что из-за Нагисочки чуть не потерял сознание, когда их класс решал — помочь Коро-сенсею или убить его. Так же Карма вспомнил поцелуй Нагисы и Каяно, за который голубоволосому пареньку пришлось всю оставшуюся ночь и полдня провести в очень неудобном положении, хотя наказанием он это не считал. Шиоте наоборот было очень приятно сидеть в такой позе с Кармой, хотя Нагиса густо краснел и всё больше углублялся в приставку, чем всё время вызывал у Акабане лёгкие смешки, из-за которых ещё больше краснел.

После таких провокационных воспоминаний, Нагиса, краснея, согласился на закрепляющий бой.

Конечно, обладая талантом, Нагиса выиграл у Кармы, но тот в последний момент использовал то, чего у Шиоты, к сожалению, не было. Это сила. Через несколько секунд побеждённая голубоглазка лежала под Кармой. Он не весь навалился на него, но при желании, мог легко припечатать Нагисочку к земле.

Ноги были прижаты, а руки и тело находились в заблокированном положении, так что, даже при огромном таланте, Нагисе было не суждено выбраться.

— Карма, ты обманул меня… — эти слова были лишними, т.к. Нагиса сам с самого начала знал, что что-то подобное случится.

— Почему же? Я просто выиграл, — сильнее зажимая свою руку на руке Нагисы, Карма чуть наклонился вперёд. — Я тут подумал… — близко. Их лица были непозволительно близко. — С Каэдэ ты целовался, а со мной нет, — Карма коснулся своим носом лба Нагисы и снизил тон голоса. — Так не честно… — холодно. В ту секунду Шиоте стало как-то прохладно, но через пару мгновений всё пришло в норму. Хотя нет. Холодок ушёл, но на его место пришел жар, который расходился по всему телу от места, где лба Нагисы касался нос Кармы. Голова начала немного гудеть и поэтому голубоволосый невнятно промычал, на что в следующую секунду осёкся. — Какая реакция… — Акабане нарисовал носом маленькую петельку и, поддавшись чуть вперёд, коснулся губам волос Нагисы.

— Кто-то нас точно увидит… — на это Карма только сильнее сжал руку Нагисы, из-за чего тому пришлось полностью лечь на землю. — Хватит Карма!.. — Акабане остановился, но только на секунду, т.к. в следующую он пристально смотрел прямо перед собой — в глаза Нагисы. — Слезь с меня, — Шиота немного расслабился, т.к. видел, что тот обратил своё внимание на него, но это было его ошибкой, т.к. расслабляться на поле боя нельзя. — Пожалуйста,— это слово, произнесённое на выдохе, было схвачено Кармой в поцелуе, которым он накрыл Нагису. Голубоглазка первые три секунды никак не реагировал, но на пятую секунду в мозг начали поступать сигналы, что организму не хватает кислорода, из-за чего, не в силах выбраться из-под Кармы, Нагиса начал немного постанывать из-за того, что другого выхода в данной ситуации его сознание не находило. Ещё через пять секунд из глаз начали выступать слёзы, ведь Карма даже не шевелился. Но из-за того, что правой рукой он придерживал голову Нагисы, эти капельки не скрылись от него. В тот же миг отстранившись от голубоволосого, Акабане замер в полуметре от лица Шиоты. Тот прирождённый убийца, что недавно чуть не лишил Кармы жизни, тот, что полминуты назад чуть было не выиграл у него, если бы не сила Акабане, лежал под ним с раскрасневшимся лицом, с опухшими губами и со слезами на глазах. В следующую секунду красноволосый отпустил руку Нагисы, а сам встал с него. Взял сумку с оружием, которое они собрали, и ушёл в сторону школы. Нагиса же поднялся на локти и хотел окликнуть Карму, но ком в горле не давал ему вдохнуть, слова его мозг не хотел даже воспринимать. От всего, что крутилось в голове у голубоволосого, его руки слегка дёрнулись и он плюхнулся спиной на землю.

***

После завтра День Рождения у Накамуры, и Карма должен быть немного повеселее, они всё-таки хорошие друзья. Я буду надеяться, что у нас получится поговорить. Мне действительно жаль, что мы с Кармой перестали общаться, и то, что я говорил себе, было простым обманом. Конечно же, я понимал, почему он так себя ведёт, почему злиться на меня и на всех, кто пытается с ним заговорить.

Когда Каяно попыталась разузнать у него, что случилось, он чуть было не столкнул её со ступенек. Тогда как раз был конец дня, и все шли по домам. Если бы у меня не возникло желание ещё раз попытаться поговорить с Кармой, он наверняка бы столкнул её. Каяно ловкая и быстрая, да и ступенек было то всего две, но сам факт того, что его рука была на уровне её горла и медленно приближалась к нему, заставил меня вздрогнуть. Из-за этого я уронил сумку, а Карма, увидев меня, пошатнулся и, обходя Каэдэ, пошёл домой. Немного погодя я подошёл к ней и попросил ничего никому не рассказывать. По её глазам было видно, что она переживает, но ещё сильнее, чем волнение за нас, в её глазах был виден страх за себя. Сейчас же Карма специально старался казаться плохим, но делая даже обычные для него вещи, он наводит страх на окружающих его людей. Это и меня немного пугает...

Я прекрасно понимаю, что он садист, любящий управлять другими, не важно, насколько они окажутся его старше или младше. С ровесниками и «мелюзгой» он совсем не считается, а если ему это сказать, то тут же начнётся драка. Учитывая его силу и способы борьбы, уже не находятся люди, чтобы сражаться с ним. Но я рад, что меня он слушается. Нет, слушаться-то он меня не слушается, но всегда прислушивается к тому, о чём я с ним говорю.

Я прекрасно знаю, что понять то, что у него в голове не может даже Коро-сенсей. Даже нашему учителю-мафиози не всегда удаётся разгадать замысел Кармы. Учитывая скорость сенсея, ему всегда удаётся ускользнуть от атак, но они всегда проходят смертельно близко. Если судить в общем, то Карма в разы превосходит весь наш Класс Убийц.

В классе 3-Е школы Кунигигаока есть множество талантов, большинство из нас — с рождения одарённые дети, и сейчас я хочу понять, кто же такой Акабане Карма. Я стараюсь мыслить объективно, я стараюсь хоть на секунду забыть, что он — мой парень, но чем сильнее я стараюсь закрыть глаза на этот факт, тем всё больше слабеет моё тело. Может я и выгляжу маленькой миленькой девочкой, но я осознаю, из-за чего моя голова начинает раскалываться при мысли о Карме, из-за чего мне становится невероятно душно даже на улице, и почему, когда передо мной всплывает его лицо, моё тело начинает трепетать. Моё сердце бьётся ещё сильнее, когда я представляю его лицо совсем близко, а лоб покрывается испариной, и всё лицо начинает краснеть. Тогда мой живот стягивает ещё сильнее. Я зажмуриваю глаза, чтобы отделаться от этого приторно-сладкого состояния, но его лицо и его руки только чётче появляются у меня в воображении. Внизу у меня уже начинает покалывать, и я облокачиваюсь на ближайшее дерево. Благо все разошлись, а Коро-сенсей улетел в Монголию за чем-то, но меня это не спасало, моё тело это не спасало. Сумка, что я держал на плече, упала рядом с ногами, а я лишь сильнее напрягся, стараясь хоть чем-то занять свои мысли, ведь кроме Кармы в них ничего не помещалось. Я знаю почему так происходит, другого и быть не могло. Сейчас я окончательно признался себе и в этом и в том, что полностью завишу от него.

Теперь я точно никуда не денусь. Я не могу сравнивать тебя с другими, как и не могу равнять кого-то с тобой, — ты усердно трудишься, как в учёбе, так и в убийстве, а из-за этого дурацкого устава этой дурацкой школы так заведено, что ты либо одарённый ученик, либо посредственность. И ты гений, Карма. Я же отношусь ко второй группе, и чтобы там не говорили, никакой я не гений. Убийство... Хм...

Но ты остался в нашем классе и не перевелся в главный корпус, хотя у тебя было столько возможностей.

Я так этому рад.

Вот только я не могу сказать это. Только не при всех. Когда мы останемся наедине, я точно поговорю с тобой про тот урок физкультуры, и, хоть ты это и знаешь, я скажу тебе эти три слова ещё раз.

***

— Ребята, это правда.

— А может не стоит вмешиваться?

— Не стоит? А если они взаправду больше не будут общаться?

— Я сказала: «Это только моё предположение». Предположение.

— Тогда каковы твои предположение на сегодняшний день?

— Ну, правда, ребята, прекращайте…

— Но ведь они так давно друг друга знают..!

— Я же уже сказала, что пошутила. Тем более эти двое лучшие друзья…

— Накамура, твой вид не внушает доверия.

— Нет, давайте её выслушаем. Идея ведь может быть хорошей, — после этого высказывания все ученики класса 3-Е на пару секунд замолкли, а Курахаси слегка смутилась, т.к. понимала, что сказала что-то очень маловероятное, ведь «методы» у Рио всегда славились своим изощрением. А вспомнив то, что дело касалось Нагисы, всем оставалось просто помолиться.

— Ну! Ну! Вот видите! Хинана-тян со мной согласна.

— Так! — поднявшись со стула, Исогай дал понять, что он вполне заслуживает этого «звания», что дали ему в классе — он был тем, кто мог сплотить любую кампанию. После того, как Юма-кун окинул всех нечитабельным взглядом, он слегка тряхнул плечами и продолжил, — Давайте сделаем вот как, — все в действительности начали слушать, что он скажет, хотя большинству старшеклассников это всё же давалось с трудом. — Мы выслушаем идею Накамуры, и, если других не возникнет, то согласимся с ней. Надеюсь, что все здесь присутствующие хотят помочь Нагисе-куну и Акабане, иначе я попрошу их выйти, чтобы дать нам подумать.

Своё назначение в качестве заместителя старосты класса Исогай Юма доказал.

***

Наконец идеальный план по примирению Акабане Кармы и Шиоты Нагисы был готов. В нём участвовало не так много человек, но это не из-за нежелания помочь, а из-за минимальной потребности людей для его осуществления.

Когда же начался учебный день, одна желтая осьминожка чуть было всё не испортила. Коро, будучи объектом ежедневных нападений, конечно же подумал, что всё это сделано для него, но Накамура, Исогай и Сугино вовремя его остановили. Сделав неимоверное усилие, чтобы рассказать учителю о такой проказе, троица свах выдала всю подноготную. Ожидая чего-то вроде оздоровительной пощёчины, ребята закрыли глаза и стали ждать мозговзрывательных нравоучений от сенсея, но Коро лишь погладил ребят по голове. Конечно, он немного посмеялся над сложившейся ситуацией в классе, но пообещал в это не вмешиваться. 

***

Примерно в пять часов пополудни Карасума-сенсей отпустил учеников, сказав, что они могут как пойти домой, так и продолжать тренировку, но уже без него. Правительственные дела, секретная служба… Он не стал особо разглагольствовать, но, собравшись уйти, Карасума сообщил одно новое правило:

— Если имущество школы, включая, но не ограничиваясь отдельным корпусом, пострадает от рук учеников класса 3-Е, не в момент попытки убийства Коро, то всю цену новой покупки должны выплатить те, кто сломал или разрушил то или иное имущество. Это правило распространяется только на учеников конечного классе средней школы Кунигигаока, — повторив ребятам выученный им приказ, Карасума продолжил свой путь неизвестно куда. А тем временем наша троица и ещё пара ребят, это были Каэдэ и Маэхара, начали тихонько шушукаться по поводу нового правила:

— Ух, как нам повезло то..! — Рио пыталась говорить потише, что у неё не особо получалось.

— Тише, Накамура, — необычно для самого себя, Хирото нашёл весьма интересным помогать Накамуре, Каэдэ, Исогаю и Сугино. — Меня тоже радует такое совпадение, но не стоит это обсуждать.

— По крайней мере сейчас, — Исогай же, в отличии от Маэхары, с самого начала хотел их помирить.

— А потом можно будет? — Каэдэ немного нравился Нагиса и, поэтому она металась между двух барикад. Всё же, если отношения Кармы и Нагисы зайдут дальше дружеских, получится, что Каяно проиграла, но им же так хорошо друг с другом... « _Да и что может быть между двумя парнями, кроме как дружбы, если даже и тёплой?_ » Этой мыслью и успокоила себя ученица Н-7 класса 3-Е. — Они же будут рады, что мы им помогаем или лучше не говорить этим двоим об этом?

— Думаю, если всё закончится хорошо, то мы им намекнём на наше участие в этом, — Сугино был солидарен с Исогаем, но зная непредсказуемость Акабане и врождённые способности Шиоты, решил, что лучшим выходом будет именно этот.

— А в том, что всё закончится хорошо, мы все уверены, — сделав ударение на последние два слова, Накамура немного наклонилась вперёд, чтобы её было лучше слышно, т.к. эта кампания стояла в кругу. — Так, план все помнят? — после одобрительных кивков Рио продолжила, — Тогда за дело.

Спустя некоторое время все ученики отдельного корпуса ушли за территорию школы. Кто гулять, а кто просто домой, а Накамура Рио, Каяно Каэдэ, Исогай Юма, Маэхара Хирото и Сугино Томохито решили пойти домой вместе, оставив двух своих одноклассник запертыми в классе. Хотя запертыми они не были, но и выйти не могли.

***

Очутившись в классе, мы найдём двух парней, что сидят по разным углам комнаты. Все ребята ушли, а Рицу, как на зло, куда-то забрали. На телефоны надеяться не было смысла, т.к. министерство обороны глушило все электронные сигналы на горе, на которой стоял отдельный корпус, как исходящие, так и входящие. Выйти же из класса двое парней не могли только по одной причине. Вся классная комната была густо заставлена различными приборами неизвестного происхождения, но по внешнему виду можно было определить, что стоили они не дёшево. Вообще, ребята могли давно выйти из класса, ведь самого Акабане не останавливали несколько электронных безделушек, по видимому для убийства Коро-сенсея, если бы Нагиса не остановил Карму, сказав, что тот точно что-то зацепит, и им придётся расплачиваться. И в этом нет ничего особо криминального, вот только, что они будут говорить своим родителям в таком случае? Увидев, что Нагиса затронул тему родителей, Акабане тут же согласился на предложение Шиоты — не хотел его ещё сильнее расстраивать. Правда — строго засекреченная информация, так что, немного подумав, двое парней решили остаться здесь и, если придётся, то до завтра.

Кроме уроков и игр в приставку, которую так кстати захватил из дому Карма, делать было нечего. Нагиса, как староста класса, решил сначала заняться делом, а потом приступать к действиям.

Как оказалось, голубоволосый так сильно хотел поговорить с Кармой, что сделал все уроки где-то за час. Настало время действовать.

Сам же аловолосый сидел на эстраде, облокотившись о свой портфель, и играл в приставку. Нагиса, почувствовав благоприятную для разговора атмосферу, встал со стула, на котором делал домашку, и стал подходить к Карме. По звуку из мини-колонок было ясно, что в эту секунду Акабане проиграл. Он тут же поднял голову и посмотрел Нагисе в глаза. Шиоту от его взгляда перекосило, но эта гримаса была лишь у него на душе, поэтому он просто продолжил идти к Карме, который выпрямился в спине и отложил приставку в сторону. Дойдя до цели, Нагиса нагнулся к лицу красноглазика и, скосив взгляд на дисплей, произнёс на выдохе:

— Ты проиграл.

Карма всё так же продолжал смотреть в глаза Шиоты, но тот не переводил свой взгляд на него, поэтому он тоже посмотрел на приставку. Акабане расслабился потому, что видел, что тот обратил своё внимание на дисплей, но это было его ошибкой, ведь расслабляться на поле боя нельзя.

— Нагиса, — Карма хотел было взять голубовласку за рукав, но остановился на полпути. Шиота коснулся своими губам уголка губ напротив. Поначалу Акабане никак не мог понять, что это за чувство на уголке его губ, но, немного погодя, он понял то, что действительно проиграл. Вскоре Нагиса отстранился, но всё-таки был схвачен за рукав кофты и притянут в тоже положение. Почти в тоже. Теперь это был настоящий французский поцелуй, на который Нагиса старался отвечать, чем немного сбил план, построенный в голове у Кармы, т.к. ответных действий он точно не ожидал, поэтому тут же оттянул Нагисочку в исходное положение, на что сам голубоглазый лишь чмокнул Акабане в губы и устроился на нём поудобнее. После некоторой возни, вызванной поисками удобного положения, Нагиса всё же закончил елозить по Карме и, поставив свои руки ему на живот, начал смотреть в глаза своему парню. Прошла минута и, видя, что Шиота не собирается ничего говорить, Карма сам начал их увлекательный разговор. — Что-нибудь скажешь? — наверное, это единственное, до чего смог додуматься Акабане. Как-то странно. Но Нагиса лишь ответил, улыбнувшись:

— Проиграл, проиграл! — это было сказано с такой детской улыбкой и радостью в глазах, что Карма начал задаваться вопросом, в чём же таком он проиграл. — Мы играли в молчанку, а ты заговорил, поэтому я выиграл, да? — слегка засмеявшись и, поэтому, скомкав последнее слово, продолжил Нагиса. — А теперь играем в игру «Кто первый засмеётся, тот и проиграл», согласен? — всё это происходило слишком быстро, поэтому Карма машинально кивнул, чем обрёк себя на ещё один проигрыш, т.к., спустя десять секунд, он сдавленно засмеялся, после чего обнял Нагису, прижав к себе.

— Господи, Нагиса! Я люблю тебя! — произнесено это было не очень громко, но всё сказанное над самым ухом всегда слышится в два раза громче.

— А мой ответ ты уже знаешь, Карма, — и Нагиса тихонечко засмеялся вместе со своим возлюбленным.

***

Наступило утро, а двое убийц всё ещё не ложились, хотя ложиться и было-то негде. Вот один из них улыбнулся и слегка засмеялся, на что второй подошёл к нему и произнёс абсолютно ожидаемые слова:

— Если вспомнил что-то смешное, то этим надо делиться, Нагисочка.

— Ну, во-первых, я столько раз пытался сказать тебе, чтобы ты не называл меня т… — зная характер Акабане, ничего другого ждать и не нужно было, т.к. даже затыкать поцелуем он умеет очень... своеобразно, а их позы этому только способствовали. Нагиса сидел на парте, а Акабане, конечно же, пристроился около него, даже чуть ли не на нём. — Акабане, я не люблю, когда ты…

— Так мало целуешь меня?

— Нет. Хватит, а не то я…

— Сам тебя поцелую?

— Карма! — после этого возгласа Нагиса собирался слезть с парты и уйти куда-нибудь, но вспомнил, что идти некуда.

— И куда же ты собрался? — приобнимая Шиоту, Карма положил свой подбородок к нему на голову, а после минутного стояния в такой позе продолжил. — Тебе от меня не сбежать, — и, опустив свои руки на талию Нагисы, а подбородок на плечо, прошептал. — Уже, — голубоглазка от такой прямолинейности покраснел на столько, на сколько это было возможно. — Жаль, что ты закрывал рот рукой. В округе не было ни души, — немного отстранившись от шеи Нагисы, которую он ещё этой ночью обследовал вдоль и поперек, Карма начал наблюдать за реакцией своего возлюбленного. — Хорошая реакция… — но ещё что-то Карме не дал сказать Нагиса. Он прижался, по другому и не скажешь, своими губами к губам Кармы. Отстранившись, Карма облизнул свою нижнюю губу и тихо прошептал чуть ли не в рот Шиоте — Ты не тому у меня учишься.

— Но я же учусь, — ещё раз поцеловав Карму, но уже более реалистично. Акабане обнял его в ответ, при этом разорвал поцелуй. — А это уже хорошо, — ещё один поцелуй, ещё более трепетный, чем предыдущий. — Карма, ты сильно меня любишь? — спросил Нагиса, опуская голову.

— Мой ответ ты уже знаешь, — чуть сильнее прижимая к себе голубоволосого паренька, сказал Карма, аккуратно покусывая ушко своего парня.

— Это же моя реплика. — ещё сильнее прижимаясь к Акабане, прошептал Шиота. — И знаешь, — отстраняя от себя Карму, Нагиса продолжил:

— Давай спать ляжем, а то мне кажется, что я скоро сознание потеряю от недосыпа.

— Ну и как мы тут уснём? — натягивая себе на голову свой пиджак, Карма немного устало добавил. — Ну и где мы тут уснём?

— Знаешь…

— Знаю.

— Карма.

— Нагиса.

«Боже, _Акабане, когда ж ты прекратишь-то?_ »

— Если хочешь спать, то заснёшь везде, а я правда очень хочу спать, да и… — картинки с уже прошедшей ночи мелькали перед глазами, из-за чего щёки Нагисы ещё сильнее порозовели.

— Нагиса, по твоему лицу видно, что ты сейчас вспомнил что-то очень пошлое, — не дав Шиоте раскричаться по этому поводу, Карма легонько поцеловал голубоглазку в щёчку.

Это просто поцелуй, просто в щёчку, но оба до неузнаваемости покраснели. Иногда лёгкое, случайное прикосновение заставляет сердце биться быстрее, чем от другого, более близкого контакта.

***

В итоге, наша парочка всё же уснула, а только прибывший в класс Коро-сенсей быстренько отнёс их по своим домам, чем потом вызвал бурю негодования, ведь он мог отнести их в один и тот же дом.

**Author's Note:**

> Картинки идут по порядку:  
> https://pp.vk.me/c626522/v626522618/28e60/8J1UStnVsmw.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c636616/v636616209/1eb5a/nW2RHsRVLds.jpg  
> https://pp.vk.me/c636616/v636616712/1feb0/vTZB5yG6Lpc.jpg


End file.
